


Dead By Daylight (This Can't Be Real!!!)

by MonoRose



Series: Stuck In Dead By Daylight (Series) [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (as far as i know), (eventually) - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dead by Daylight, Angst, Blood, Complete, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Gore, Horror game, I got way too into these four playing Dead By Daylight together, M/M, Of Some Series, Scary, Video Game, Video Game Logic, Violence, forgot how to tag it's been like two years okay, horror games, original idea, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what would happen if Vanoss, H2ODelirious, Bryce Mcquaid, and Ohmwrecker actually had to be in Dead By Daylight? Well, if you've ever wondered, you've come to the right place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. VG - I Wake Up In A Video Game!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfiction in two years... So let's see how this goes. This idea was inspired by these four guys playing this game, especially when Vanoss kept dying and got really scared. My first thought was, "At least this isn't real, Vanoss would be dead in a heartbeat." Then, a fanfic was born. Anyways, the chapters are going to be short, and the entire plot will make sense later on. Just enjoy some angst and fear. I don't plan on this fanfic on being too long, I got an entire thing mapped out. This will end when they beat the little game, let's put it that way. :D Hope you all enjoy this!

His head was heavy, everything was unclear and foggy. He felt a weight clinging onto his mind. Slowly, Evan seemed to regain an ounce of self-awareness. His eyes opened slowly, still hooded, and he was able to lift his body from the… wait. The ground? Realization and panic forced his body to move faster. Suddenly the man felt extremely alert.

Evan jumped onto his feet in one swift movement, alarmed as he took in his surroundings. Everything was extremely dark and foggy, hued in a deep dark blue color. Dry grass cowered around him, and the thirsty dirt was loose and crumbled beneath his feet. The air was stenched in a horrifically gruesome smell. Everything around seemed to restrict him despite being out in the open…

Something felt familiar about this atmosphere. But never before had Evan felt so terrified of his own visibility. He had never wanted to hide so desperately. Never had he been so chilled to the bone by such thick air. Evan felt hunted.

He slunk over to a rock, feeling alarm bells warning him of an unknown danger. He felt his heart race uncontrollably in his chest. His breathing began to become labored. Evan’s breath hitched as he saw a faint glow of a red light nearby, too familiar for him to think on too much. He remained crouched, his muscles stiffening as the figure lingered close, and he felt his breath come out as they walked away.

Another sigh of relief came through Evan’s lungs, but the abrupt feeling of a presence behind him caused him to turn around with a scream. Before Evan could register it as a normal person, his mouth was already covered, his scream being muffled. His eyes widened at the sight of a man. A normal looking man in the woods with Evan. He hastily growled out, “Shut up or ya gonna get us both caught!!!” His eyes were shifting around in caution, they hadn’t landed on Evan once yet.

That voice- There was no way in hell. Then again, this seemed awfully close to hell, so maybe it was possible. He stared wide eyed, the stranger that had a face to put to the faceless voice from all these years.

The man was scrawny, his face narrow and sullen, his dark hair dishevelled in almost an endearing way. His eyes were a piercing blue, and they were just as wide when they met with Evan’s dark eyes. The man had multiple piercings in his ears and one on the left side of his lower lip. He couldn’t help but notice a long scar that ran from his right temple and across the center of his face, ending only slightly to the left of his chin.

“No way-” The man whispered in that oh-so familiar voice. If there had been any doubt in Evan’s mind before, all traces had vanished once he heard the voice again. This was Delirious. The  _ real _ Delirious.

“Delirious? Where are- How did we-” Evan stammered out wildly. His eyes still wide in shock. He consciously had to close his mouth to stop himself from gaping at the man. 

Delirious shook his head, just as bewildered. His eyes were worried but still, a small smile hesitated before gracing itself on his lips. “Shit man. I dunno- Just woke up on the ground. Fuck- Evan? Is that really you?” Delirious asked in a harsh whisper, eyes studying the man closely as if he would dissipate into the air. Delirious didn’t seem to realize that his fingers were reaching out for Evan, resting on his shoulder for a moment before quickly drawing them back. 

Evan nodded, “I can’t believe you’re here- It’s just so- Like a dream or something.” Evan cracked a wide and teasing smile at his friend’s nervous glance around him, “Am I the first one?”  _ Well, other than Cartoonz of course. _

“Yup, but doesn’t matter right now. We gotta get the fuck out of here man-” Delirious slurred out hurriedly, before his mouth fell open in stunned silence. 

Ecan looked behind him, feeling like it would be something out of a classic horror movie where the bad guy would be standing right behind him, poised to slaughter Evan. Nothing was there.

“No, no-” Delirious stammered out, grabbing Evan’s attention once more. “I just fuckin’ realized where we are. Goddamn I’m such an idiot.” Delirious murmured, clearly frustrated with himself as he tugged at his shaggy and unkempt hair.

Evan drew in a breath, looking around them again suspiciously as he felt his heart palpitate once again. “Where?” His voice sounded so tiny, so scared…

“Dead By Daylight.” Delirious whispered seriously, his own voice thin as he felt his heart beating rapidly beneath his skin. “We gotta fuckin’ go Evan. The killer’s gonna murder the fuck out of us both otherwise.”

“Wait-” Evan stumbled out as Delirious stood up, “There’s no way. That’s not even fucking possible. It’s just a game Delirious. That’s fuckin’ insane!”

Delirious looked back at him, his eyes dim as he broke in a goofy smile. It glowed so much more than Evan ever could have ever anticipated. “Well,  you’re seeing me right? Who says us being trapped in a damn video game is impossible-”

They both froze as the sound of creaking metal echoed in the woods, closer to the two than was comfortable.

“Fuck, it’s the trapper- Okay shouldn’t be too hard…” Delirious said shakily, smiling for Evan’s sake despite the nerves. The man looked horrified.

“Delirious,” He said, panic rising in his voice, “It can’t be real- Fuck have you seen how horrible I am at this game? It’s funny when it’s a game, but this is real, at least it feels real. Oh god, I’m going to die I-” Evan couldn't  breathe he felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He’d never liked scary games, had never quite understood the rush of adrenaline people got from it. He had always gotten too afraid and only played some scary games with friends for the laughs.

He was brought back when he felt steady hands, which were very real and warm, on his shoulders. He looked up, eyes captured by the blue ones. “Evan, you’ve gotta snap out of it. Stick with me and nothing bad will happen alright?”

Evan allowed a shaky smile to settle on his face, “Don’t you always say that?” Quoting himself from just a couple of weeks ago.

“Yeah, but this time I’m right.” Delirious replied immediately, catching on. “Come on, we gotta find a generator.”


	2. VG - I Get Hit!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I am overwhelmed by the quick positive response I got for this fic. So many hits and kudos and such kind comments! Thank you all so much. Just by the way, this is set in The Macmillan Estate, in the Shelter Woods within the Dead By Daylight Game. So many trees, random walls, and one beat down house in this map. :D

Fixing the generators proved to be a more difficult task than the game had portrayed. Well, to be fair, Evan had never been very good at fixing these things even in game. He concentrated as he and Delirious twiddled with the wiring, switches, and other such gadgets. They didn’t exactly know what they were doing in all honesty, and Evan had to wonder how the hell the characters in the game had any clue on what to do.

Surprisingly, Delirious seemed to be doing pretty well, his pink tongue sticking out between his plump lips as he furrowed his thick and dark eyebrows, attention focused completely on the task at hand. Evan looked away quickly, attempting to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

A few minutes later sparks were flying at Evan and the generator made a loud sound that boomed across the map. He froze in place before he felt Delirious grip on his arm and tug at him. He followed the other man wordlessly, running from the generator in hopes that the killer was too busy dealing with something else to bother with finding the source of the generator. 

There was no such luck. Evan and Delirious hid quietly behind the many trees that towered over them, Evan tried to control his breathing as he locked eyes with Delirious, whose face contrasted Evan’s. While Evan had a panicked expression, Delirious was shockingly calm, his eyes distant and his jaw set in place stubbornly. 

The way that this man held himself, the way he looked at Evan was so different that what Evan would have thought. He didn’t look confident, rather he looked determined. Evan had always imagined him as such a goofy character, someone who laughed and couldn’t take anything seriously. Someone who boasted and stood straight up and smiled. Delirious was serious though, which was understandable given the circumstances. He slouched, he was was small. And he didn’t have anything to indicate that he had any such self esteem.

Evan was ripped from his thoughts as his heart beat at an alarming rate, the pounding getting more and more intense in his head. He looked away from Delirious, choosing to squeeze his eyes shut rather than to look around him. Yes he knew it was stupid but he felt bile bubbling up his chest from the intensity of the situation. The panic, the absurd amount of fear he felt seeping into his bones. 

He heard Delirious suck in a long hard breath, whispering to Evan with a hoarse voice, his eyes wide. “Vanoss- W-We gotta go man.”

His muscles were locked in place and he felt like he couldn’t open his eyes. Evan had to snap out of it but couldn’t bring himself to. He felt severe panic fogging everything-

“VANOSS WE GOTTA GO!!! NOW!!!” His eyes snapped open to see the killer running towards Delirious from behind, and suddenly Evan was being dragged by the arm violently and he was on his feet and running as fast as he could behind Delirious, the killer right on their heels. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Delirious seemed to be chanting the word under his breath like a prayer, still sprinting at full speed with Evan’s arm in his tight grasp. “FUCK YOU MAN GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU STUPID KILLER MAN!!!” Delirious screamed in a crazed and hysterical way. It would have been hilarious if this had actually been a game.

Evan didn’t say a word, focusing all his energy in running for his life. He felt his lungs being crushed by the amount of running he was doing, and he didn’t want to slow down but the adrenaline could only go so far. 

A sharp blow upon his shoulder nearly brought him tumbling down if it weren’t for the fact that Delirious was still running with Evan in tow like a madman. Evan felt blood quickly draining from the wound, and could feel himself grow sluggish from the pain that was starting to spark to life from the blow. 

They turned the corner, and then another. With Delirious breathlessly mumbling, “Dodge and weave baby,” Over and over again. They jumped through a window then another and Evan clumsily slammed down a slab of wood in front of the killer’s path and they kept running, turning corners and nearly running in odd little circles around the peculiar walls that stood lonesome in the forest. 

“Vanoss-” Delirious said hoarsely in between breaths, “Closet. Get in- When we go by- Go in, kay?”

Evan’s eyes widened, “But-”

“You’re hurt, you’re slowing us down. I’ll lose him. You just stay in it and hide there until i come back for ya.” Delirious stammered out. Evan nodded despite not being seen.

The closet came around the corner and the killer was just on the other side of the wall. So Delirious let go of Evan’s arm, and Evan ran into the closet, huddling in on himself as he shut the door swiftly.

He felt cold where Delirious’ hand had been on his arm. Blood was soaking his white T-shirt. Evan wondered how he had gotten here and tried to take a breath, forcing him to think about what he remembered last before all of this nonsense. He knew that he was trying to get ready to record with his friends- Delirious, Bryce, and Ohmwrecker. Fuck, they were going to play this game, and tried to record it, and suddenly all their recording software had fucked up. 

And then he had awoken here before they could figure out what was going on. Evan took a shuddering breath, hoping that Delirious was alright. He held his hand on his injured shoulder firmly, hoping that the pressure would help with the bleeding. Could they die? Would they really die or would they respawn or what?

He paled at the thought of Delirious dying because of him. It was Evan’s fault the generator had drawn the killer’s attention. It was Evan’s fault that Delirious had to run from the killer on his own. If he died- Oh god Evan chose not to think about it, instead swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat and blinking away the bitter waterworks that prepared to blow. 

Evan stiffened as he heard voices outside the closet, pressing his back closer to the wall of it. They were outside the doors now, and Evan stopped breathing as the on the left door creaked open slowly. All he could think was, “This is it, I’m going to die.”

When the misty and subdued light filtered in, he saw a shadowy figure standing at the door. Finally, as Evan’s eyes adjusted, he realized with shock that it was Bryce, whose expression was just as surprised.

“No way- Evan?” His usually cheerful voice was low and serious now, but his face split into a wide grin as he lunged himself towards Evan, who had stepped halfway out of the closet in confusion. “Thank god- Holy shit are you alright dude?” Bryce asked alarmed as he stepped back and took a good look at Evan’s shoulder.

Another man stood from behind Bryce. Another man he didn’t recognize, though this time he knew immediately that it was another one of his masked friends. “Bryce- Ohm- Holy shit…” Evan said roughly, his throat dry. 

Ohmwrecker had a relieved smile on his face, and he looked as kind as Even could have imagined. “Glad you are alive Evan.” He said, his own voice wavering slightly.

Evan’s eyes widened as he wondered just how long he was in that closet. “We gotta find Delirious! He was running from the killer last time I saw him. Oh god- if-If he dies or something then it’s all my fault an-and-”

“Evan, calm down okay?” Bryce said firmly, placing a hand on Evan’s uninjured shoulder reassuringly, “We will find him and make sure we all get out of here alive. But until then, we need to work on generators to make sure we can get the gates open okay?”

“You don’t understand-” Evan whispered, “He could die, like REALLY die. This isn’t some fucking game. I don’t know- I don’t know if he will respawn or if he will die for real. We gotta find him Bryce!”

Evan stood in front of the closet now, and Bryce stepped away from the man as Ohm took his place and tried to talk some sense into Evan, “I know, and we will look for him. But there’s no point in looking for him and finding him if we all end up dying. Bryce is right, we have to try and get out of here as soon as we can. Before anyone else gets hurt..” He eyed Evan’s wound fondly, a small frown tugging on his lips, “We can fix generators and find chests while keeping a watch out for Delirious. By now he could be anywhere, so there’s no point in wandering around aimlessly.”

Taking a deep breath, Evan nodded, understanding. He was grateful for for Ohm’s gentle approach and sympathetic eyes. He knew that they were just trying to be rational, but there was a frightened panicky feeling fluttering in his chest and he could not get over the fact that he had no idea whether or not Delirious was safe or not.

He watched as Bryce flashed Ohm a thankful smile, and followed the two men as they stealthily made their way around the wooded area in search of anything helpful. As soon as they saw a generator, both Bryce and Ohmwrecker immediately began repairing it.

Evan whispered, embarrassed, “I’m just as bad in real life as I am in game with these.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He wished he was a little more helpful.

“That’s fine, you can watch out. It’s harder to in real life than it is in the game anyways so..” Bryce suggested as he focused on the task at hand. Evan nodded, stepping back a little and crouching in the grass to keep an eye out.

Within a few minutes the two men finished the generator, and the group of three fled the area as quietly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, no set update schedule for this, probably just gonna post when I want. I currently have seven chapters written for this, all fairly short but pretty intense. So yeah. I got my own personal life and stuff to work on and want to do this for fun c:


	3. H2O - I'M GONNA DIIIEEE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Delirious loses his mind and shit goes down!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much once again for all the support! <3

The damn killer was still chasing after Delirious when he heard a generator go off in the distance. He said he would come back to Vanoss, but the last thing he wanted to do was put him in more danger by leading the killer back to where he was. 

Delirious had been hit once since he last saw Vanoss, and he was trying hard to shake the trapper off his tail, but the man was insistent, silently stalking his prey with only the red glow of his light giving him away. 

For a moment, Delirious was able to lose the killer, resting against a tree as he caught his breath. He sucked in lungfuls of air gratefully, and tried to think of a strategy to get out of this mess. 

Delirious saw shadows lurking at the edges of his eyes, watching him, preying on his fear. He didn’t want to show Vanoss, but he was scared shitless. His breathing wavered, wondering for the hundredth time if this was really real, or if he was just having a bizarre and lucid hallucination.

Vanoss had looked and felt so damn real. He had to be real, right? Delirious let his nails sink into the flesh of his own arms, feeling the biting pain grounded him. This had to be real. His eyes warily looked around at the monsters lurking in the shadows. Those weren’t, but there was one monster that was real. His heart was racing so rapidly from running, from being afraid of his own delirious mind, that the man wasn’t sure when that thing was nearby.

He decided to keep on going, maybe he would be able to find where he had left Vanoss. Delirious wondered if the man had actually stayed or if he had to leave. He wondered quietly if the others were here with them. Delirious crouched and walked forward in the grass, the wound on his side leaving behind a trail of blood wherever he went. He sucked in a deep breath, running with this injury hadn’t been the best idea he had, and it was making him weaker.

Delirious kept sneaking forward, back to where he came from. He had heard the general direction of where the generator had been set off. He felt his heart pound in his chest as more and more shadows swarmed around him, clouding his vision.

“Fuckin- Stop it right now dammit!” He muttered bitterly, swatting away at the shadows despite knowing that the action did nothing. He heard footsteps all around him, heard breathing in his ears and could feel fingers slipping on his arms and clawing at his chest. 

Delirious grew frantic, standing now as he tried to get the imagined monsters off of him. He knew they weren’t real, but he could hardly call the world he was in right now real, so it was more difficult for his mind to differentiate any of this. Vanoss had reminded him he was real, but being lost alone in a forest that was supposed to be from a fictional video game- Well it was throwing him off.

And suddenly there was real pain being driven into his spine, and Delirious was thrown face first to the ground, completely and utterly helpless. The shadows dissipated into the air and he was stuck looking up at the very real Trapper who loomed large over him. 

“No no no- Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me!” The man slurred clumsily, weakly attempting to crawl away from the killer. 

The figure ignored him completely, opting to throw Delirious over his shoulder like a child. Panic settled in as Delirious realized what danger he was in. “No! You can’t fucking have me! Let me go you stupid killer!” He yelled out, struggling in the man’s grasp in an attempt to get free, flailing his limbs and punching at the man’s back.

It was of no use, he was soon being lifted up in the air, and a sharp sting zapped through his shoulder as he was hung limply from a nearby hook. Delirious screamed, the pain was agonizingly real. He panicked, knowing that he should hang on the hook limp, but instead going with instinct and struggling to get out of his dire circumstance. He watched angrily as the trapper laid out a bear trap at his feet, and walked away while eying Delirious. Delirious could only be relieved that the killer wasn’t a total camper, and that he moved away.

Delirious looked around frantically, wondering if he could see where his friends were like he could in the game, and was only left with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized he couldn’t. That must mean they didn’t know where he was. 

It was then that Delirious lost it, screaming and crying out for help, pleading that somebody would hear him. He was losing too much blood, he was going to die. The shadows seemed to lurk around him in an attempt to mock him. He screamed out again, struggling to get off the hook.

The claws came flying down at him, and Delirious was only just able to catch the one that went for his chest in the last second. “Fuck- No I fucked up please please let me go!” He cried out as he used what strength he had left to battle with the huge claw that was much more stubborn than he was. 

He was fucked pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but shouldn't be too long before I update... I won't go all Lui Calibre on you :'D Okay sorry, too soon I know. But I highly encourage you all to comment and give me feedback or shower me in compliments. ^u^b
> 
> ((BTW I JUST SPENT HOURS TRYNA POST THIS- HAD TO CLEAR MY BROWSER CACHE?? IDK MAN.))


	4. VG - Juking The Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan, Bryce, and Ohm all go on a rescue mission to save the one and only Delirious! Soon Evan realizes there is something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but honestly, either my wifi is shit (which it really isn't) or AO3 hates me. It's so hard to upload chapters Idk why. Keeps bringing me to a page that says "502 Gateway Error" or some shit and just ugh... I tried clearing all my browser cache and everything and yet still... e-e

As soon as they heard the heartbreaking screams, Evan jumped onto his feet with wide eyes, turning his head towards the sound in an attempt to locate the source. Bryce and Ohm looked shaken up, both pale and eyes just as wide.

Without a word the group began running across the map to the sound, which seemed pretty far off. Evan led the way, fear rising in his chest as he ran swiftly.

A few minutes without a sound had passed before desperate cries for help were screamed closer than the gang had expected. He was so close. Before anyone could say a word, Evan was already sprinting to the source, stumbling upon a wall and going around it when he heard the frantic screams again just on the other side of the wall. 

“Careful Evan-” Bryce started out in a hurried whisper before looking back and gasping, “Shit okay okay,” The killer was zooming in from behind, about to catch up to the group, “I-I’ll distract him.”

Evan and Ohm gaped at Bryce who forced a quiet and strained laugh out, “Hey I’m pretty good at juking the killer, got lots of practice, how hard could it be right?” He smiled but his eyes betrayed him. Fear was set deep into his eyes. “Ohm, you keep look out for Evan, and Evan, save Delirious.”

With that Bryce went sprinting towards the killer, before swiftly dodging the attack thrown at him and running towards the rows of walls ahead. Both Evan and Ohm were entranced by the entire scene being unfolded before a moan and a whimper from Delirious snapped them out of it.

Ohm nodded at Evan before watching Bryce juke the killer with worry deep in his eyes. Evan decided not to waste time and went straight for Delirious.

Delirious was struggling against the claws that were attempting to stab him in the chest, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and his muscles straining with the effort. His side had already been stabbed and blood was already running from the wound. His eyes were wide and looking around him frantically, yet he didn’t seem to recognize Evan’s presence. 

Evan was about to run straight to his friend before the glint of metal shone at the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a bear trap set immediately underneath his friend. Hurriedly, Evan grabbed a stick and put it into the trap, disarming it as it snapped shut. 

He got to his feet and reached up underneath Delirious’ armpits, scaring the claws away and lifting him up off the hook and settling him down onto the ground. “Delirious, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Evan muttered.

Delirious wasn’t responding to him still, his eyes wide with fear as he stared right past Evan. He was muttering things and continued to yell out for help. He whispered things Evan couldn’t help to understand, “Go away please all of you. Please just- This isn’t real. I’m gonna die but it’s not real, r-right?” His blue eyes widened as he screamed, “GET OFF ME!”

“Delirious!” Evan said, hurt. He couldn’t move away though. The man’s head was in his lap and his body was heavily injured. He was losing blood fast. “Please, snap out of it. It’s Evan okay?”

“Evan!” Ohm warned, peaking over the corner of the wall, “Shit, is he okay??”

“I-I don’t know- He’s hurt bad though. And I don’t think he knows it’s me.” Evan explained, giving the writhing man a soft look, “We gotta get out of here.”

Ohm nodded, “I’m not leaving Bryce on his own with that thing though. I’ll go help him and you get Del back on his feet. We can meet by that little house.”

“Okay, yeah, go hurry up and help Bryce out. I’ll meet you there.” Evan turned his attention back to Delirious as Ohm ran off. “It’s okay- We’ll be okay, right?” He lifted the man up until he was wobbly standing. He wasn’t shouting anymore but he was still murmuring nonsense under his breath. Evan felt a pang of sympathy, knowing that this was just more than just trauma from being caught by the killer. “Get onto my back.” He said softly. The man just nodded and allowed himself to be carried.

Delirious was much lighter than Evan had expected. Although, the man really wasn’t that large to begin with. He was skinny, a little lanky but not too tall either. In fact Evan thought he was a little on the short side. 

He began to walk toward the direction of the shambling house, warily eyeing his surroundings all the meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, love you all so so much!! <3


	5. H2O - Will We Ever Find Our Friends Again!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious awakes, and he and Vanoss bond as they search for Bryce and Ohmwrecker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is full of insecurities and slight angst.

He felt pain ringing through his body. It was unbearable. But then he felt warmth. He came back to his senses while mumbling. What was he even saying? His head was rested on something strong and warm. He was bobbing up and down at a steady rhythm, and he felt soothed, he felt safety.

His chest was pressed against a hunched over flushed surface as well, and his arms were wrapped around it. He could feel hands gripping his legs with the utmost care. And he could smell something that glowed, that was musty and deep. He couldn’t quite describe it.

Delirious shut his mouth which had been rambling too much gibberish. His eyes were wide open but it seemed like the veil of darkness was slowly being removed. He was moving through the woods, yet not moving a muscle himself. He could still feel the intense pain at his side and in his shoulder. Panic seized his lulled thoughts as he realized he was being carried.

The man flailed and fell to the ground in his state of hysteria. He fell roughly onto his back, and immediately cried out as he remembered belatedly that his spine had been hit and so was also very tender to the touch.

“Delirious!” A familiar voice called out. Delirious took a minute to see the figure over him, as his vision was swimming around him a surreal way. He backed away from the figure as they stepped closer, anxiety pooling in his gut.

“It’s okay Delirious,” The figure said calmly, the voice was so soothing, so gentle, “It’s Evan.” It’s like his world snapped back into reality at those words. His vision gently succumbed to reality and suddenly the figure was made up of Vanoss, his face and his body.

Delirious froze from his place on the ground. He hadn’t noticed he was breathing so heavily. His eyes finally held recognition and he croaked out, “Vanoss?” His voice was so tiny and pathetic.

Vanoss smiled, relief clear on his face, “Yeah Delirious, it’s me. Vanoss. Are you alright? Do you remember anything?” His voice was so soft, but Delirious could tell that it was also strained. In fact Vanoss looked very pale and shaky, which etched a frown to Delirious’ lips.

“I’m okay.. I think. Hurt all over but it’s fine… I don’t remember much…” He said meekly, eyes looking elsewhere as he wondered just how much he had lost it this time. He wondered if Vanoss thought he was a freak. Then again, he felt justified, after all his name was Delirious for a reason… “Are you okay??”

Vanoss looked surprised by the question, and quickly nodded, “Yeah, you’re way more hurt than I am. We need to find a medkit and quick. You aren’t looking that good either. Far worse than me.” Vanoss’ eyes were full of concern. “Can you walk on your own or do I need to carry you?” He wasn’t teasing at all, just asking in the most genuine way that was possible.

Delirious shook his head with a snort of laughter, “Nawh, I’m a big boy. I can walk just fine on my own.” To prove it, Delirious slowly got up on his feet. He felt faint, light headed. Must have been all the blood he’d lost and his little episode. But he wasn’t going to force Vanoss to carry him when he was already so damn hurt himself.

“Alright..” Vanoss murmured, clearly not believing him, “We’re heading over to that house. Meeting up with Bryce and Ohm there.” They two started to walk, carefully treading and keeping their eyes and ears out.

“I wondered if they was here too. I knew that they would be.” Delirious said confidently, trying to fall back into his persona in order to avoid the crazy thoughts. “What happened after I left by the way?”

Vanoss walked by Delirious’ side, his hand pressing down on his own injured shoulder as he moved forward, his eyes swerving left and right. “I stayed in that closet for awhile… Then I heard noises from outside, footsteps and voices. I was scared out of my mind, then Bryce opened the door and Ohm was right there with him. I wanted to look for you straight away, but we had no idea where you were at that point so we went looking for generators and kept an eye out for you…”

Delirious nodded, a little hurt but knowing all too well that was definitely the most sensible thing to do in that circumstance. Delirious began telling him his side of the story, “I was running for my life pretty much the entire time. I was able to escape and rested… But ehrm…” Should he tell Vanoss about his hallucinations? About the episodes? In case something happened again he should, but then again… He wouldn’t trust him at all and may end up hating him… “He found me again after and caught me off guard while I was resting..” He stammered out quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Vanoss said softly, guilt dripping his voice, his eyes wistful. “After we got the first generator we heard you screaming and we bolted for you… I wish we had gotten there sooner. Bryce went to distract the killer and Ohm kept watch… Once I got you off Ohm went to help Bryce and I tried to get you away and I guess that leads up to now.”

“Not your fault. I was being stupid and reckless.” Delirious smiled at Vanoss, “Besides, glad you got there at all. I was pretty close to giving up. Anyways, I betcha’ Bryce is fine. He’s hella good at fucking with the killers.”

“Yeah, in game maybe.”

Delirious shrugged, wincing as he remembered his shoulder. He could feel the gaping hole in it, and felt disgusted when he thought too long on it.

They could see the house in the distance, and both men crouched and kept quiet as they approached it. That is until Delirious interrupted the silence and stopped them both, “We’re not going in there are we? I mean, it’s kinda stupid we’re even meeting here since the dungeon is down there.” He whispered, looking around shiftily.

“It’s like, the only landmark on this map.” Vanoss whispered back. “And I think we should check the dungeon… there’s a chest down there..”

Delirious cracked a genuine smile, “Since when did our Vanoss get so bold?”

Vanoss gave a joking smile back and nudged Delirious, “Since I had to save and carry your ass over here.”

Delirious muffled a crazy laugh and soon the two were heading towards the house again. When they climbed in through the window, they realized that neither Bryce or Ohm had made it here yet. Worry fluttered through Delirious’ stomach with that realization. If somebody died because of his dumbass-

“Stop that.” Vanoss said as if he was reading his mind. Delirious looked back at him bewildered, “Let’s go look in the chest and then wait for them nearby the house, okay?”

With a nod, Delirious lingered behind Vanoss, keeping his guard up. He felt shaky and something definitely didn’t feel right. Warning signals seemed to erupt in his mind and his stomach knotted so that he felt sick. He stayed behind as Vanoss announced the coast was clear and went downstairs to search the chest. Delirious gripped onto the wall in the middle of the stairs, quivering and sweating. He felt his heart pound in his chest and he wasn’t sure why it was.

Vanoss came up the stairs with a flashlight in hand, looking pretty upset by the find. As soon as he saw Delirious barely holding himself up, worry immediately flew across his face, “Are you alright Delirious?” He asked immediately, coming up to his friend’s side.

“Y-Yeah.” Delirious muttered in an unsteady voice. “Is your heart pounding like crazy?”

Vanoss shook his head, concern growing in his facial features, “He’s not around Delirious. You should sit down and rest man, you look horrible.” He said fondly, a warm hand steadying the other man gently.

“Okay but can we get the hell outta this house? It’s giving me the creeps.” Delirious stated, still feeling clammy and terrified out of his mind. He was was feeling dizzy, and knew that it had to be the wounds he had. They both needed to find a medkit and fast. The two men left the house and stayed neared it, deciding to work on a generator nearby while they waited with hope for their two friends. Delirious concentrated on working on the generator as Vanoss kept watch.

The generator went off with a blast the two men darted to the other side of the house, hiding in the brush there. Quietly Delirious hoped that this would also work as a signal to indicate to his friends where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Bryce and Ohmwrecker have a bit of a moment next chapter :D (Will add more soon!) 
> 
> Gotta say I love seeing all this Brohm all of a sudden, there was only one other when I first published this, and really digging all the other Dead By Daylight fics. 
> 
> (((Did I start a trend ooorrr-???)))


	6. VG - Reunion!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Ohm finally escape and meet up with Delirious and Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would give you some Brohm. ;)

Evan fiddled with the flashlight in his hand as he and Delirious waited, a heavy tension falling between them. They were both silent, alert. Ready for anything to strike. 

Finally Evan decided to speak up, noticing how tense Delirious was, “Are you alright Delirious?” He asked quietly.

Delirious turned towards Evan with a shaky smile on his face, uncertainty written in his expression, “So uh, was I what you were expecting?”

Evan tilted his head to the side, confusion flitting across his face before he realized what his friend had meant, “Oh uh, honestly,” His hand was rubbing the back of his neck now, “No not really. Not that it’s bad though!” He added hurriedly.

“I can’t believe I went years without showing anyone and then suddenly I’m dragged into this against my will…” Delirious avoided his eyes, his body language closed off and his facial expression guarded and scared. He said in a tiny and trembling voice, “I never wanted anybody to see the real me… I’m hideous.”

Shaking his head, Evan rushed out, “No you aren’t Delirious- Why would you even say that about yourself??”

“Well, just look at me Vanoss. I’m scrawny and awkward and I got a nasty ass scar on my face. I can’t even look people in the eye and I’m just gross looking…” Delirious fumbled out, cheeks heated with his confessions.

And maybe he was right. Delirious was  _ not _ what Evan had expected. And he was incredibly awkward, and he couldn’t look at anyone in the eyes, and he had a scar on his face. But in a way Evan found all those flaws a part of who Delirious was and had already accepted them. He felt like these pieces of Delirious suited the man perfectly. “I don’t see anything wrong with you Delirious.” He stated, his dark eyes catching Delirious’ uneasy blue ones in a moment.

The moment was over before it had progressed into anything more. Both men immediately broke away from the eye contact and focused on the sound coming towards them from the left. Evan craned his neck behind him, fear gurgling in his gut.

Out of the shadows the tall trees casted came Bryce and Ohmwrecker. Bryce was crouching and did not seem injured. His face had an assortment of distressed emotions on it though. Trailing not too far behind him was Ohm, who was crouched as well and holding his hand over a rapidly bleeding wound on his stomach. Obviously Ohm was in pain, though he still managed to flash Evan and Delirious a sweet smile.

“Oh thank god-” Delirious whispered, eyes watering at the sight of the two men, “I’m so glad you two are alright.”

Bryce offered the two an uneasy smile, “I assume no luck with getting a medkit?” He asked, warily eying Ohmwrecker.

Delirious’ eyes widened as he noticed the wound, realization haunting him, he paled at once then stammered out, “Is that because of me-?” Evan watched his friends worriedly, and paid close attention to Delirious in case he had a meltdown.

Before Ohm could say a word, Bryce bit out a bit harshly, “No it was his own fault! For whatever reason he decided that jumping out in front of the killer and nearly getting himself  _ killed  _ would be the best way to get him off our backs.” Bryce eyed Ohmwrecker with a bitter expression, though everyone could tell that fear and concern was set deeply in those expressions.

“I’m sorry Bryce..” Ohmwrecker stated softly, “He wasn’t getting off your back and I just wanted to make sure you got out of there safely…”

Bryce turned his back to Evan and Delirious, shaking as he faced Ohmwrecker, “What? By dying for me?? Ohm,  _ Ryan _ , you can’t pull that shit for anyone’s sake. Especially when we aren’t even sure what you dying could do. You could have seriously died you idiot!”

Evan shook his head at Delirious as he was about to say something, whispering to him gently, “It’s not your fault, so don’t apologize please.” Delirious shot Evan a shocked look before closing in on himself again, his attention drawn inward rather than on the scene unfolding before them.

“I know..” Ohmwrecker mumbled, “I’m sorry. I really was just trying to help Bryce. I mean, it worked. I know it was stupid but at least we’re okay now right?”

Bryce’s voice was watery and choked up as he whispered, “If you had died- That would have been all my fault.. I’m so sorry.” Evan decided to look away and focus on Delirious as the two men clung to each other, both tear stained and mumbling apologies. 

After they had finished working things out, Evan suggested softly, “We should go look for a medkit. Three of us are injured and that’s not something I want to risk right now.” They all quietly glanced over at Delirious, who was looking intensely at the ground. 

“Yeah,” Bryce said, clearing his throat, “We should get going.”

Ohm hummed in agreement as Evan snapped Delirious out of it, “We’re gonna keep going man, you think you can handle it?”

It was a weak attempt of bravery that slurred itself out of Delirious’ mouth, “Of course I can handle it. I AM Delirious after all.”

His eyes never met with anybody else’s, and he got up to his feet rather shakily, refusing the help Evan offered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the way, there will be three parts to this story. This has dragged out longer than anticipated, but I am having a ton of fun writing this so it's no problem. I am sure you all aren't complaining. But yeah, because of plot purposes, there will be three different parts. This part has obviously been focusing a ton on Delirious and Evan. The next part will be focusing on Bryce and Ohmwrecker. And the last part will be focusing on everyone. Hope this satisfies everyone. 
> 
> When I fist started this, there was literally one other story on the site with Brohm, so I was very uncertain about my capability to write the couple accurately, but after watching more videos and reading others' fics, I feel a little more confident. Feel free to leave ideas and suggestions! :D


	7. VG - Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine until the trapper sneaks up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

Bryce had insisted for Evan and Delirious to rest while he and Ohmwrecker worked on the next generator. Both men were weak from the blows they had gotten, and were too faint to really focus on anything. Evan kept a lookout as Delirious panted heavily, back pressed against the tree he was crouching in front of. The man hadn’t spoken a word since Bryce and Ohm had made up.

“We’re going to head to the next generator nearby, alright guys?” Bryce whispered to them once heading back over to the pair. He noticed with a pained expression that neither were doing so well. They needed something to help and fast.

Of course, if this was in game they could heal each other without a medkit… except none of them had anything on them that would do much. Earlier Ohm had tried to make do with his jacket, tearing it into pieces and creating makeshift bandages for himself and the other two. But they still needed something more.

Evan had nodded, wearily eying Delirious as he seemed to be totally out of it. “Good luck. Want us to search around a little?”

Bryce nodded hesitantly, “Just stay safe and keep alert.”

“Will do.” Evan sarcastically remarked, giving Bryce and Ohm a genuine smile, “Same goes for you two.”

Evan waited before seeing which generator the other two men went to. After this one, they would only have one more to go before getting to go home. He felt a smile tug at his lips at that, imagining being able to just lie down in his bed and sleep this nightmare off.

He glanced over at Delirious, his smile vanishing. As much as he wanted to get out of here safely, Evan felt like this would be the only and last time he would ever see Delirious. That thought made his heart ache, and he couldn’t ignore the remorseful feeling that washed over him.

“Delirious, we’re gonna scout out for chests, okay?” He told his friend softly, urging the other man to snap out of it. Evan frowned at the lack of response, and settled his hand gently on Delirious’ shoulder.

That seemed to do the trick, as Delirious’ eyes instantly snapped onto Evan’s. “Oh uhm, alright. Yeah, yeah that makes sense. We can totally do that.” He mumbled half heartedly, offering Evan the tiniest trace of a smile.

Evan nodded, leading the way slowly as they weaved their way in between trees and looked closely in the midst of the grass and rocks for a chest. “How are you holding up?” Evan asked in a whisper.

“Not well.” Delirious admitted with the breath of a chuckle. “Sorry, I just feel… real dizzy and shit. Feel like crap.”

“That’s not a surprise…” Evan muttered, “You’ve lost a ton of blood, more than any of us.”

“Ohm helped me out, he stopped most of it.” Delirious pointed out, stubborn habits clear in his voice.

Evan nodded, grateful for Ohm once again, “Yeah, but it took awhile for us to get that done. We just gotta be careful and try getting a medkit as soon as we are able.”

“Wait, wait.” Delirious whispered out harshly, stopping both men in their tracks. Evan could feel it too. His heart was suddenly flaring with beats, and he knew that Delirious’ was too. “Is it real?” The other man asked uncertainly.

“I hear it too.” Evan reassured him, on guard as he scanned around the two. Currently they were standing beside a large rock and more trees. He couldn’t see anything around them though. Well that is, not until the trapper jumped out from behind the rock and was immediately in Evan’s face, his cleaver raised up high over his head. Evan stared into the face of the killer, the sewed on grin was horrifying this close up, the empty eye sockets bore into his mind-

And then he was turning around and shoving Delirious forward, both instantly on their feet and fleeing from the monster. “GO!” Evan screamed as he took ahold of Delirious’ hand. But the man could barely walk let alone run, and soon enough they were falling behind and with each step they took forward, the trapper had added another three.

Evan screamed out in frustration, looking behind him in panic to see Delirious crying as he ran behind him, his face splitting into a maniacal grin as his sweaty hand slipped from Evan’s. “No- NO!” Evan called out as Delirious swung away from Evan and faced the killer head on.

“You son of a bitch! You wanna get someone so bad, well you’re gonna have to settle with me. Too fuckin’ bad!” Delirious mocked, leaning over as he felt himself get weaker. Evan watched in shock as Delirious moved toward the killer, who was inches away, hand in the air ready to strike down on the already heavily injured man, who would only die instantly if hung on a hook.

Sometimes miracles happen. Sometimes amazing life changing things happen that nearly bring you to believe in magic.

That didn’t happen here. Because with one swift movement from the killer Delirious was down, and he was being hauled up onto the killer’s back. Evan screamed out again, moving now to follow the killer. He felt helpless. He was honestly pissed at Delirious, at the killer, but more so at himself.

Until he remembered the flashlight in his back pocket.

Instantly Evan swung it out, running out boldly in front of the killer and shining the damn thing directly in the man’s eyes.

Or so he thought. The flashlight was just as useless in real life as it was in game it seemed. The trapper turned away and still had Delirious on his back. Delirious was barely even wiggling, and screaming at Evan to run while he could. Everything was a blur. Evan tried again to shine the light in the killer’s eyes before the light went out all together and again, that spark of hope was crushed in seconds.

He could hear other footsteps behind him now, and watched as the trapper walked up to the hook, raising Delirious up to it. Evan sunk to his knees silently as people screamed around him.

“NO! NO EVAN! DELIRIOUS! FUCK FUCK!!!!”

“THIS CAN’T HAPPEN-”

“VANOSS RUN!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DAMNED IDIOT!”

The last voice was the one he was most familiar with. The one he loved to hear when they played these silly games. The one that held beautiful laughter that he always joined in with.

Evan was in the dirt as the trapper shoved Delirious’ chest into the hook. He was so close as the claws came raining down towards the man’s heart. He could feel the blood splatter as it tore into his chest, into his heart. He was a moment from saving Delirious when his eyes went blank and his soul was ceremoniously offered to the demonic heavens.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty intense. What happened to Delirious!?? Will he and Evan ever get to make out??? Tune into the next episode... erhm chapter.... TO FIND OUT!!!! >D
> 
> Also, I am being flooded with ideas for fanfics to write, and have actually started another one. I just love this squad too much!!!


	8. VG - Why Am I Still Here!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes up in game all alone, and more lost than before.

Evan startled upright, his breathing labored and heavy. His body shaking, covered in sweat. All around him was the nauseating sight of tall trees, towering over his body that sat in the midst of dry grass and dirt.

The image of his friend screaming out for him as a claw plunged into his chest was burned into Evan’s mind. He felt like he would hyperventilate at the thought of Delirious. Panic swept through him as he realized that they were still in the game, that he had no idea whether or not Delirious was really dead, or if he was okay after all.

Trembling, Evan got up onto his feet. He looked around and realized that the map they were trapped within was different. He saw that beyond where he stood within the trees, there was an assortment of crates and ruined walls nearby. Further off in the distance Evan could see a building looming in the distant fog. He didn’t know these locations by heart, but he did recognize everything around him. Either from playing himself or watching his friends’ videos, he wasn’t sure.

Evan considered just hiding in a corner of the map for the rest of the game, or maybe just running up to the killer, but knew that he needed to at least search for his friends. He could only hold onto the hope that Delirious was still alive. He tried not to think about what he would do if he found out he wasn’t.

So he walked forward, just as confused and disoriented as he had been as he had been when he last woke up in this world. He noticed with relief that there were no traces of the wounds he had gotten from the previous game, which made his ounce of hope flicker with life. After all, the game had reset right when Delirious had died. If Evan didn’t have his wounds, then that may mean that Delirious may still have his life. He stuffed down the hope in case it wasn’t true. But it made sense to him, so maybe he would be lucky after all.

Evan stumbled upon a generator that was just outside the strange building, and he decided that he should try and work on it. He needed to keep his mind occupied, and besides, there was no use in walking around aimlessly, like Ohm had said. He hoped that he would find someone else in this world. Everything was beginning to feel a bit empty.

He had to hold in a yelp of surprise when the generator erupted in sparks and a loud noise. Evan decided to keep working on it anyways, despite the fact that he was scared shitless. He set it off one more time before he finally finished it, and fled when he heard the killer getting close by.

Evan crouched and hid by some crates, nearby a slab of wood that he could use in case he was seen. But after a good few minutes of stifled breathing and panic, he felt his heart beat ease up. He decided then that he wouldn’t be so reckless.

There was a lot of lonely moments with bad thoughts before Evan finally found somebody else. He had never felt so relieved to see Bryce before, and was grateful for somebody else to be there. Evan found him by the same building he had done the generator at after looping around the area in search of someone.

It seemed like Bryce was slyly sneaking into the building when he froze at the sound of Evan lightly walking through the woods, towards him. Evan watched as Bryce looked behind his shoulder, and the spooked look was washed out with a smile instantly.

When Evan was by Bryce’s side, Evan finally spoke, his voice hoarse from the lack of use, “Do you know what happened?” Evan’s eyes were pleading, asking so much more than that question. Praying that he had any information on whether or not Delirious was alive or not.

Bryce understood immediately, and with a sad smile he shook his head, “Not really. Just as lost as you are. Trying to get this all done while keeping an eye out. You’re the first person I’ve ran into…” He also had a worried expression on his face.

Evan sighed, even though he expected this response, it still pained him to realize that he still didn’t have any idea where his other friend was. He was also beginning to worry about Ohmwrecker. He could only hope that he was safe as well.

“I was gonna open the chest down here.” Bryce stated, gesturing toward the empty doorway of the strange building. Once peering in, Evan realized that there were railroad tracks that went down a slope. At the base of it, there was a mine that had been closed off by a wall of rocks. Right in front of this obstacle, lay a chest.

Evan nodded and followed Bryce into the useless mineshaft, noting the unsturdy wooden ramp that led to a window overhead. He silently kept a lookout as Bryce pried the chest open with his bare hands.

“Oh thank god.” Bryce had murmured from behind Evan. Evan turned around to see Bryce holding a first aid kit. His smile was bitter as he looked at the medkit in his hands, “Could have really used this last round, huh?”

“Yeah… We really could have.” Evan replied back, worry seeping into his voice.

Bryce noticed the tone, and nodded in agreement, patting Evan on the back with his freehand, “Let’s keep going.” He said softly.

He could only hope that the others were safe… That Delirious was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a transition chapter, some weird things will be happening soon I promise.
> 
> Just wanna thank you all again. Criticism and ideas are always welcome. You are all so amazing, and I cannot wait to add more fics to this awesome fandom ^.^


	9. ?? - Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

There were monsters everywhere, real and frightening. There was screaming. There was someone sobbing far below him. He could see his own body, hanging there, limp and cold. He wondered faintly how long it would be on that hook before his body began to decompose. Before his flesh was burrowed out by insects. He briefly took notice of the monster, and of the three humans that stood in shock around the hook. Everything was frozen, like a tableau. There was a story being illustrated but the more he floated upwards the more he forgot. The more it didn’t matter.

He knew that at one point he would have enjoyed this. Been happy to get away from his body, be able to die. He was witnessing now that these strangers were mourning him, that they cared for him. It had been something he’d always wondered about. Deep down he recognized that these were not the right people. But somehow, it didn’t matter. Somehow he knew that they were still right in their own ways.

His vision was slowly looking away from the scene that had unfolded far below him. He looked upwards, seeing a familiar shape form in the heavy gray clouds inches above him. He could feel everything and yet nothing at all. His soul longed to be back with his body, panic flooded through him as he felt limbs tighten around his restrained body. The realization of what was happening made him struggle, though he already knew there was no point. That it was too late.

He only wanted to scream as he was brought into the thick fog, it felt as if all of his limbs, his heart, everything was being ripped off of him slowly and painfully. But there was nothing that made him, he was just energy being torn apart into particles now. His body hung limply far below him, gone now. He was nothing and he was being destroyed. He could feel his soul being handed off to another clawed hand, restraining him still and picking at his spirit.

And if he had a voice then he would have been screaming as he was suddenly shredded into pieces, nothing around him except a looming dark gray figure. His phantom limbs were broken into bits and pieces, and he could hear crunching as if it were his bones being smashed. And suddenly he was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He did not exist, nothing else existed. He was floating through something for eternity, yet in reality it was only a few seconds.

When he woke up his strangled scream was horrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly short, and weird chapter. 
> 
> *
> 
> Also, for those who aren't aware, this is going to turn into a three part series since I write too much. The second part will be focusing heavily on Bryce and Ohm, and the last part on all of them. Also by the end of this part, there will be 15 chapters total. Whew boy. Typed up four chapters in one go, so I'm nuts. Let me know what you think :D


	10. VG - Delirious Is Alive!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Bryce hear a scream and rush to the source of the sound, only to find Delirious... But is anything really as perfect as it may seem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel cruel with these chapter summaries tbh

They had both heard it and jumped, Evan’s heart racing in anticipation and fear. That had to have been Delirious. There was no mistaking it. Bryce turned to Evan, and the moment they made eye contact, he knew they both thought the same thing. 

The two ran away from the generator they were working on and began to head in the direction that they had heard the scream come from. Evan could feel his heart pound with nerve wracking suspense. It had to be him. It just had to be. Unless Bryce’s mind was synced with Evan’s and they were both fucking losing it. 

Several minutes had passed when they found Delirious lying in a fetal position in a clearing of the woods. Evan held his breath as he and Bryce slowly made their way to him. 

“Delirious-?” Evan whispered out shakily, realizing there was no use in frightening him. He watched as the man’s body trembled, his arms around his legs tightening in order to become smaller.

Bryce stayed behind as Evan came closer to the body, getting onto his knees to look at him. His head was tucked in his arms that were looped around his legs, and all Evan could make out was the top of his head. There were no visible wounds or blood coming from the man, he just seemed terrified as if he had awoken from a nightmare.

Slowly, Delirious moved his arms so he could glance up at Evan. At first his eyes didn't seem to register anything, they looked far away and frightened. But moments later his eyes locked onto Evan's, and they widened in recognition. Before Evan could blink, Delirious had flung himself into Evan's arms, clinging onto him tightly with wracked sobs heaving through him. 

Evan gently hushed the other man, rubbing circles in his back as he heaved and stuttered out nonsense that were lazily drawn out in slurs. Evan didn’t know what to say, and decided to just keep reassuring him that this was real, that Evan was real. That Delirious was alive. He couldn’t imagine what the man had gone through.

They couldn’t stay long though, Evan knew that, he could feel Bryce’s nerves bristle from behind him the longer they stayed. The killer could have heard Delirious scream as well, and he could be on his way. Evan was grateful that they had gotten to the man first, but was aware that they needed to get somewhere safe before all else.

“We need to get moving Delirious,” Evan gently whispered, rubbing his back as the tension was eased away from Delirious’ muscles, as he felt the shaking and harsh breathing slowly settle, “It’s not safe here.” He added warmly, finding his other hand smoothing out Delirious’ messy hair as he slowly pulled away from him.

There was something settling in his gut. He had always known that it was there, but it now seemed to make itself at home, wedging itself in Evan comfortably. His eyes met with Delirious’ again, and he felt a pang of guilt spark through him as he saw how red and watery they were. He looked horrible, a crying face never suited anyone. His lips were chap, there was snot on his face, he had been demolished into a gross mess. Evan smiled kindly at him, still catching the other’s eyes with his own. “You okay to go?” He whispered worriedly.

Delirious nodded determinedly. He broke eye contact with Evan, and his eyes settled at Bryce warily. A weak smile flitted across Delirious’ face as he faintly waved at Bryce.

Bryce returned the smile with one that was pleasantly warm, “You holding up okay?” He asked, genuine concern laced in his voice, his own eyes weighted with worry.

Delirious took a deep breath, and broke into a small smile as his raspy voice came out, “Yeah, I’m fine you guys. Really. We should go before shit hits the fan.” His eyes lingered around them, anxious to see something that was not welcome.

“Yeah, let’s get going.” Evan mumbled out, getting to his feet and offering a hand out to Delirious once more.

This time Delirious took it gratefully. Evan could not get over how gentle the man’s touch was. Could not forget the warmth of his skin on Evan’s. 

They followed after Bryce as quietly as possible, weaving their way through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wish somebody else was writing this that way I could get chapters and the story with no work and effort from me, ya know what I mean? LOL
> 
> Uploaded the day after yesterday's chapter after feeling guilty for not uploading for over a week when I have been uploading so frequently and have so much written. Hope you all enjoy it!!!


	11. H20 - Can't Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious tries to explain what had happened to him when he died, but cannot bring himself to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the more chill chapters, with lots of dialogue and thoughts. c:

Delirious watched from behind as Vanoss and Bryce carefully treaded through the woods in search of Ohmwrecker, getting generators done along the way and freezing when their heart beats peaked. He was mostly silent, so unlike his usual self. Delirious was still shaken about what had happened to him and how everything had gone down. The more time passed by, the more vague the memories seemed to be, the more everything seemed to blur together. But he could remember the feelings vividly. The feeling of being killed, the feeling of being clawed out of his own body. The shock that radiated off of his friends. The feeling of floating away, forgetting… And then being torn apart, bit by bit. The feeling of being in limbo, for months and maybe years… Though in reality..

He had tried to tell Vanoss, blubbering through his sobs and not making a lick of sense. He wasn’t sure if he could ever convey what had happened to him. He already had a difficult time explaining things as it was, but that entire situation had been so abstract, so wildly different-

“-We asked if you were alright?” Delirious snapped back into reality when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. His eyes focused back and looked up at the familiar dark eyes, full of concern. From the corner of his eye, he also saw Bryce looking at him with clear worry as well.

Delirious smiled sheepishly, letting out a tame chuckle, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinkin’.”

Vanoss’ eyes studied Delirious closely, his lips tightening together and twisting in deep thought. Delirious had always knew Vanoss put too much thought into things. He always did too much. Too much dedication in his games. Too much editing for his videos. Too much concern for his friends. Vanoss always thought too much of himself and others, always giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. Like giving Delirious a chance all those years ago. It was how he was though.

“What were you thinking about?” Were the carefully chosen words that fell from the other man’s lips.

Delirious shrugged, looking away only to catch Bryce’s curious eyes from the side, “About what had happened to me. Was wonderin’ if I could explain it in any way…” His voice squeezed, and he tore his eyes away from everyone now, looking at the ground, “It was fuckin’ horrific… I don’t think I could..” Besides, even if he could, he didn’t want to scare the others.

There was a long moment of tense silence between the three. Vanoss seemed to stiffen, perhaps he had not given the entire situation much thought, or perhaps he hadn’t realized that Delirious had been consciously aware of what trauma he had to endure. Bryce was silent, yet deep in thought. He looked scared and more on edge than before. 

And Delirious couldn’t help but feel like he had said too much on the matter, he wasn’t one to do that. He was always the person rambling on about empty things or things that made no sense. He wasn’t really the serious one, he wanted to make people laugh at him. He didn’t want people giving too much thought about him, didn’t want them seeing past the barricades he always put up. But in this world it seemed like those barricades had been stripped from him the moment Vanoss saw his face.

Vanoss was the first one to speak, he was always the one to be in control of the situation, he was a natural born leader really. But at this moment, he seemed anything but that, he was open and vulnerable. He may be just as broken as Delirious was. His voice was high pitched and wavering, his voice caught at some points as he spoke, “I’m so sorry Delirious- I- I could have saved you. It was all my fault. Everything was.”

It was unnatural to hear the other man so broken up. Delirious wasn’t looking at anyone, but could see tears catch on the dry grass blades in front of him. He wanted to say something but couldn’t fathom the words that would make it alright. 

Bryce was a blessing really. He suddenly had his enthusiastic and upbeat voice again, despite not having it this entire time, and he spoke encouraging words as he  went to stand beside Vanoss and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey it’s alright Evan, we all fucked up a ton and we just gotta make it better now and escape! We know how this all works now, and we just gotta move forward to succeed, alright buddy?”

Delirious cracked a smile at Bryce’s pep talk, relieved at the positivity in this negative environment. He finally glanced up to see Vanoss’ eyes were red and watering, but that there was the tiniest of smiles on his face.

Vanoss nodded, catching Delirious’ smile and smiling even brighter back, “Yeah, you’re right. We just gotta keep moving.”

There was an appreciative moment of silence before Delirious couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“...Keep ‘er goin’!” Delirious said quietly with a muffled laugh, watching as the other two fought to stifle their laughter as well.

“And Delirious,” Bryce said after they had simmered down, “Let us know if you need to talk or anything okay? We’re always here for you man.” 

Delirious nodded, and the small group continued on its way after the emotional break they had taken. There was hope yet that they would make it out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... Man this story might be expanded for reasons you will soon know. Which is fine by me. I only have four more chapters written out, which is the rest of the first part of this future series... Should I change the name of this fanfic and make the series name what this fic name is? Or something? No idea, let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> (Btw, Ohmwrecker comes up in the next chapter. Sorry for not focusing on him too much but at the time I was trying to go through Delirious' mindspace after the trauma he went through.)


	12. H2O - Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious, Vanoss, and Bryce are nearly seen by the killer when a generator goes off in the distance. Which could only mean Ohmwrecker is alive and that he is in trouble!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter leads up to a pretty wild scene so prepare for that.
> 
> And oh look, another fanfic where the gang has to save Ohm... what is with this little cliche thing I got going on in my fics???

The steady hum of the generator came to life underneath Delirious’ quick hands and he couldn’t help the broad smile that flitted across his face. Bryce gave him a grateful look and a thumbs up as Vanoss nodded towards him in approval. They were about to continue advancing forward when they all felt their hearts beat loudly, and scattered into hiding places once it got closer. Delirious followed Bryce behind the corner of a wall, holding his breath as he got into a position where he could see everything around them. He noticed belatedly that Vanoss hadn’t followed after them.

Panic surged through him, his heart drumming in his ears intensely as fear for Vanoss’ safety flooded his mind. Though it passed within moments, as his eyes caught the bigger man crouching into dry grass across from them, wedged behind a boulder and a tree. His white shirt seemed to give him away, but he kept his head lowered and his eyes flitted around alert.

When Delirious glanced over to Bryce, he saw that the man’s eyes were already locked on Vanoss. The heart beats were just getting more loud with each waiting moment. He could faintly see a red glowing light, and held his breath as it got closer. Then the killer was in sight, it was the trapper again it seemed. Before Delirious could let his mind linger on this too much, he noticed how close the killer was getting to Vanoss. 

Too close for comfort. He was now standing beside the boulder Vanoss was hiding behind. The trapper inched forward, and Delirious watched as Vanoss stared at the red light with wide eyes, trying to make himself as small as he possibly could in his little hiding spot. 

The trapper was breathing heavily, his eyes flitting around the area as his body heaved with each heavy breath. Delirious watched as the man’s face warped, the smile becoming Chesire like, the corners of the mouth curling up, sinister, the stitches snapping as it grew. The smile spread across his entire face, the eyes were voids, everything about the face became abstract-

Delirious’ breath hitched when he felt a steady hand on his shoulder, Bryce snapping him back to reality. He was nearly panting, and when he looked back up at the trapper, the ugly features were back to normal.

He couldn’t go around losing himself this time.

The trapper advanced forward, and Delirious was only barely able to catch Vanoss’ horrified eyes before the trapper stood between them, directly beside Vanoss. Delirious held his breath, and knew that Bryce was doing the same now. The tension in the air was heavy, and they all knew the trapper could feel it. Slowly, the monster turned to his right, towards the boulder. Delirious realized with gut wrenching fear that Vanoss would be cornered in his position. 

He was about to jump up and grab the killer’s attention from Vanoss and to him when they heard the loud pop of a generator being successfully finished from another part of the map. Right after, everyone could hear the victorious ringing that meant the doors to freedom were able to be opened as well. The killer immediately turned around, missing Vanoss’s presence completely, and starting taking long strides forward and away from them. 

Vanoss immediately snuck over to where Delirious and Bryce stood, both of them allowing themselves to breathe heavily now that the intense heartbeat was fading.

“H-Holy fuck-” Delirious panted, immediately going up to Vanoss and bringing him into a warm hug. He felt the other man’s fingers dig into shoulder, his face tucked into Delirious’ neck despite being taller than him. His breath was panicky and hitched.

“Fuck- That was terrifying- I really thought-” Vanoss whispered, trembling slightly in Delirious’ grasp. Delirious hummed and rubbed his back slowly, trying to steady the man the way Vanoss had done for him. 

After a few seconds Vanoss pulled away and realization settled in his dark eyes, “Oh crap- That must’ve been Ohm though, right?”

Delirious glanced between Vanoss and Bryce. Bryce looked scared out of his mind, and Delirious noticed he got more tense with the mention of Ohm being in possible danger now.

“We’ll head that way too, and we  _ will  _ save Ohm.” Delirious assured him confidently, though he knew that everyone else was aware that he was just putting up an act. 

It seemed to work though, because Bryce let a small smile slip despite his eyes holding such a serious light in them, “We have to all reunite and get out of here.”

“And that was the last generator,” Vanoss reminded them with a whisper, as if saying it too loud would reset the cycle they were stuck in.

Delirious smiled at that, “It was, wasn’t it? Outta’ boy Ohmwrecker! Now we all gotta find him, get away from the killer, open a door, and escape. Easy peasy!”

Neither Vanoss or Bryce replied to that, both giving each other worried looks that could only be about Delirious. Delirious felt his mustered up positivity crumple, and looked away from the others. He said quietly, “Maybe we can go home after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey by the way, I just got a job you guys!!! So I probably won't be uploading quite as feverishly. So keep that in mind alright? 
> 
> Also, if you are interested in becoming a beta for this fic and/or my other fics, let me know. I am pretty bad at editing my own work and skip over very obvious errors frequently, so it may be helpful if you are interested. If not, that's cool too. :D
> 
> This part of the story is nearly over, however there is still so much more to come so no worries. I have written a lot more than I had originally intended, and I plan to write a ton more as well. You will understand the different parts soon I swear, and in the next part I  
> am definitely going to be more focused on Bryce and Ohmwrecker, which I am very excited about.


	13. H2O - In With One, Out With Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Delirious go on a mission to save Ohmwrecker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my fics seems to have this common theme of saving Ohm's ass right now... LOL

Delirious wondered briefly what awaited him in his real world, and if it was worth it to go back to the way things had always been like. He had to wonder if it was really so bad to be stuck in this video game with his best friends. With Vanoss. It was so damn selfish…

Delirious shook his head, remembering with a shudder how horrific it had felt to be killed, and decided immediately that he didn’t want any of the other’s to go through that. But he almost selfishly wished he could stay here and be safe. That he could be with his friends.

He could always in real life… But the thought of it being real terrified him too much.

He wondered once again if being stuck in this game was actually real, or if it was all a twisted nightmarish dream. Like Vanoss had said at the beginning, this had to be impossible, right? And Delirious had to wonder if he had really lost it this time. 

Was he really here, and were his friends really in danger?

He was brought back to what may possibly be reality, or maybe he was just resurfacing to his hallucinations or nightmares, when Bryce whispered to them.

“-Evan you go get the door, Delirious keep a watch out for him and I am going to get Ohm back.”

Delirious watched Bryce’s face as he spoke, carefully taking in each and every detail. Watching as his mouth moved and his eyes blinked. He looked real enough. 

“Bryce, Vanoss can get the door himself, I mean it going to take more than one person to get the killer off of his back.” Delirious argued, his mouth forming words without his thought. He didn’t feel intact. He didn’t feel real. He felt as if he were watching himself now.

What was going on again? Right, they had caught a glance of Ohmwrecker running from the killer, and stumbled upon the door when they hid out of sight. Vanoss had to hold Bryce back so that they could come up with a logical solution. And that’s where they were now.

Bryce hummed in thought before nodding in agreement. “Okay, but we’ve got to be careful and try our best to lose him and get back here as quickly as possible.”

Delirious looked over at Vanoss, the movement of moving his head made him feel a bit nauseous. Everything blurred by him. Vanoss also looked real. He looked worried, but upon meeting Delirious’ eyes he nodded with a faint smile. Vanoss was closer to Delirious than he expected. He could see the fine pores on his face, lit up gently by the wash of the moonlight. His eyelashes were illuminated by the glow, his eyes bright and concerned. His eyebrows furrowed. His plush lips tightened by the smile.

It was all so clear, so vivid. Was it too vivid? No, no, he was just paying too much attention now. He was consciously making himself more aware.

The time that had stilled for the brief, everlasting moment spun again. 

Delirious turned away from Vanoss, and felt a reassuring squeeze on his forearm from behind before he started moving.

“Please be careful,” Came the ever familiar and kind voice from his best friend.

Delirious glanced back at Vanoss, who was struck by the faint moonlight in such a beautiful way, with the thick fog swiftly flowing around him like waves in an ocean. He smiled at the man, and said in such a faint voice he wasn’t sure if anyone could hear, “You too.”

Then he was following after Bryce as they ran toward where the killer and Ohm had gone. They ran through the long grass that snapped at their heels, and weaved themselves unsteadily between the trees. Delirious noticed the glint of the medkit in Bryce’s right hand, and was relieved by the sight.

They  stopped, Delirious crouched behind Bryce as he froze, panting. Oh, the heartbeat was ringing in his mind. He hadn’t realized.

Delirious looked past Bryce’s shoulder and saw the distant figure of Ohm running, with the trapper just a few feet behind, his machete raised overhead.

“Fuck-” Bryce whispered, and flinched when he saw the weapon brought down painfully on the man’s shoulder, a cry of pain ringing through the forest.

Delirious was taken aback by how fast Bryce was sprinting forward, one second he was there, and the next he was halfway to Ohmwrecker. Delirious began running as well, knowing that Bryce was about to be a total dumbass. He soon lost Bryce, and instead stumbled upon Ohm, who was panting heavily and leaning against the tree as he tried to patch up his wound. 

Ohm jumped when Delirious snapped a stick beneath his feet, and his eyes widened and watered at the sight of Delirious. Within moments, the man had his arms wrapped around his waist and he was lifting Delirious into the air despite his own injured shoulder. 

“Oh my god, you’re alive- And I’m not alone- I’m so glad!” Ohmwrecker said, his voice wet with emotion. He set Delirious back down and smiled brightly at him. Delirious frowned at the pain that was found in Ohm’s eyes, and could hardly look at the shoulder of his friend. The killer had dug his weapon deep enough into his friend’s skin, that Delirious could see the trace of white bone peaking through.

“How did you lose him?” Delirious asked in a whisper, opting to look at his friend’s face rather than at his exposed, bloody, bone.

Ohmwrecker shrugged before wincing at the motion, “I hid after he hit me. I didn’t want to go down… Have you seen the others yet?”

Delirious nodded, “Bryce and I went looking for you. Evan opened the door and is waiting for us there.” He stated. He didn’t feel good still, detached from himself. It felt like he was reciting something for a play rather than him telling Ohmwrecker this.

Delirious was surprised to see Ohm’s eyes widen in fear, “Bryce- Oh god, we gotta find him. He’s gonna fuck himself over if he’s still trying to get the killer away from me. He might not even know I got away.”

Why hadn’t that been a to Delirious? He had lost sight of Bryce and had stumbled upon Ohm, of course Bryce was still chasing after the killer, putting himself in unnecessary and immediate danger.

“Delirious- Are you alright?” Ohm asked, concern seeping out of his voice and carried in his soft eyes.

Delirious nodded, “We gotta find Bryce now. First it was you, now him,” He chuckled uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Ohm said uncertainly, worry still there, “Let’s go find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohm is saved now Bryce is the princess in distress ;)
> 
> ALSO TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS PART OH MY GOD WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEEN???
> 
> Gonna post 14 on Wednesday, and probably 15 next Friday/Saturday


	14. H2O - Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Ohmwrecker now have to save Bryce, because they all would rather not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great chapter title and description. This chapter gets intense, but it mellows out.

Delirious followed Ohm in a daze, as they tracked the killer the way he did with them. They were close. Delirious startled at the sound of a wet whack and a yell of pain. Ohmwrecker looked pale.

He pinched his hand, trying to ground himself. He usually had a rubberband on his wrist to snap, it helped. He hadn’t thought of putting it on when he had sat down to record this stupid game with his friends. He hadn’t realized how much he would need to remind himself that this was real. Or maybe it wasn’t. He really didn’t understand anymore.

He squeaked when another hit rang close to them, and he heard Bryce cry out, his voice laced with overwhelming fear. They were close now, hiding behind a tree nearby the nearest hook. Which was exactly where the killer went, eager to get Bryce onto the hook. 

Without thought, Delirious ran out of his hiding spot, shocking Ohm, and ran directly up to the killer. He was screaming something. “LET GO OF BRYCE YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON’T GET TO PUT HIM ON THE HOOK TODAY, NOPE!” He continued, blocking the path of the killer, using his body as a shield.

It worked until the killer nearly hit him, just barely missing. Delirious continued, knowing that Ohmwrecker was tense with shock and worry from behind. He knew that Bryce was struggling to get out of the man’s grip, nearly kicking at Delirious in the process. 

Delirious was now pushing the killer, who was enormous compared to the scrawny man. 

The trapper stumbled backwards, and Bryce had been dropped to the ground roughly, on his stomach until he jumped up onto his own feet. Delirious dashed away with Bryce and towards Ohm as the trapper was disoriented for a moment. They dashed away with no thought, leading Ohmwrecker towards the door. They only stopped after they were sure they had lost the killer.

The three men panted, taking a moment to regain their breath. Delirious looked up to see Ohmwrecker was teary eyed and looking at them both. Before anyone could say a word, Ohm was clinging to them both and mumbling sweet words to them, “I’m so glad you guys are alright- I am so sorry that you got hurt because of me- Thank you so much for helping me-” Delirious felt hot wet liquid soaking through the shoulder of his shirt, and could feel a shudder of breath from Bryce as he was impacted by Ohm’s reaction.

Ohm pulled away from them, eyes wet as he stared at them both, “I’m sorry I jus-”

“Don’t be sorry Ohm.” Bryce retorted immediately, his voice sharp, but gentle. Delirious nodded in agreement, just happy they were all okay. “I’m so glad you were okay. W- I was worried sick the entire time.”

Delirious backed away a little bit, feeling the intensity of the men’s eyes locked onto each other. It reminded him of when he locked eyes with Vanoss. Though it was clear these two had a lot more understanding of what they were to one another.

He watched as they hugged again, Ohm holding Bryce close, both of them swaying on their feet as they clung to one another. Whispering things Delirious couldn’t hear. It was sweet really. He felt a little out of place, but was just grateful to see both his friends alive.

They fell away from one another at last, and Ohm turned to Delirious and placed his hand on his shoulder, a kind smile following. “I’m so glad you’re alive, I really am.” He whispered, “I was so worried that when you were hung- That you would- Then we woke up here and I was alone and had no idea whether you were alive or not.” Ohmwrecker’s voice was choked up, but his smile only brightened, “It’s nice seeing you again Delirious.”

Delirious could feel his own throat tighten with emotions, but he nodded instead, a kind smile gracing his lips as he said, “I am really glad to see you too Ohm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! One more chapter and we out! I am so sorry in advance, though I think most of you know what is going to happen. :D


	15. H2O - We Escape This Stupid Game!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape the killer and are out of the game!!!
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this a day later than what was said! AO3 hates me. Anywho, enjoy!!!! :D
> 
> (BTW AO3 STILL HATES ME WTF MAN LEMME POST THE DAMN CHAPTER!!!)

Bryce had healed himself and Ohm to the best of his abilities with the medkit he gratefully had before they continued to the door. Delirious was more than eager to see Vanoss again. He knew the man would be worried sick about them, and hoped that he had waited for them rather than go out to search for them on his own. That seemed like another nightmare on its own to deal with.

When he saw the outline of Vanoss at the doorway, he smiled broadly and began to run towards him. When Vanoss saw the movement, he turned towards them with a relieved smile.

“Thank god- I was getting so fuckin’ worried.” Vanoss said, approaching them all. They all gratefully hugged one another.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ohmwrecker shrugged sheepishly, smiled genuine as he looked at Vanoss. “Long story, but we’re all here now, right?”

Vanoss nodded with a smile of his own. His eyes lingered on Ohmwrecker and Bryce before falling onto Delirious, being held there as he spoke, “Well, the door is open, so I suggest we get the fuck out of here before the killer gets us,” A nervous chuckle.

They all nodded in agreement. That is, except for Delirious. He waited behind, twisting his hands together nervously. As the group began to migrate forwards, towards freedom and safety. 

“What if,” Delirious began, all eyes falling onto him and making him feel more nervous as he spoke on, “What if we don’t get out of here…?” His voice was tiny.

They all didn’t look surprised by the suggestion. All of them had thought the same thing no doubt. Vanoss chewed at his lower lip nervously, taking a deep breath. “Well, there’s only one way to find out, right?” He smiled gently and offered his hand to Delirious.

Delirious hesitated before taking it, feeling the clammy warm hand glide easily into his own. “Okay, okay.” He tried smiling back at them, though the air was uneasy.

They stood in the doorway, lingering for a moment before Bryce looked back and said, “He’s coming, we better hurry.”

So hurry they did, Bryce led the way, followed closely by Ohmwrecker. Then Vanoss and Delirious followed after them swiftly, hand in hand.

The world turned bright, everyone around Delirious was gone. He was left standing alone in a blank white everything. He panicked as the world lingered in such a way. 

But it faded ever so slowly, and peace quickly settled within him. He was going to be at his desk again, and wake up with his face planted onto his keyboard, no doubt. He wondered if he would remember. He wondered if the others would. Maybe it really had all been one elaborate dream. Delirious almost thought that he would be okay with that. He felt a sense of pride and feeling of ease at the thought of them all actually making it out of there alive. Even if he hadn’t the first time around.

Delirious closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of exhaustion to wash over him. He could feel the tides of his breath pushing in and out like the waves at shore. His breathing became steady, his heartbeat faint, the world around him, his thoughts and feelings drifting away gently.

Everything was okay now. Everyone was safe. Delirious was safe. 

When he swam into consciousness, he felt a relieved exhale of breath shudder through his body. The real world slowly absorbed him in. He was lying down, surprisingly. Maybe, he thought to himself, he had fallen asleep on the couch after editing. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Delirious sat up before lingering on the thought, but tensed at the feeling of dry dirt biting  the palms of his hands. Slowly he allowed himself to open his eyes. 

The air was noticeably musty, sour and pungent. Everything hued in a puke green color. Tall corn stalks towered and surrounded Delirious. He was sitting in dirt, and everything was too familiar, too frightening.

He froze as the sound of a chainsaw revved in the distance.

The game wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much, you have made writing this fic to be so much more fun than I had originally anticipated. Therefore, I have written some Brohm for this story, along with a oneshot for you guys. The oneshot is happy and nice, since my Beta says I'm too angsty... I AM. 
> 
> But expect some more pain in the second part of this series where I focus heavily on Bryce and Ohm's relationship. I think you guys are really gonna like what I have planned. 
> 
> Currently I only have three chapters written out so I may take a week or two week break from posting this series just to get ahead of myself. With Operation: Save Ohmwrecker I will be posting each Monday, so what do you guys think is a good day for me to post this story? The same day as O:SO? A couple times a week? It's up to you guys!!! :D
> 
> (PS: AGAIN I REALLY LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH LEMME JUST HUG YOU AND DUMP BUTTLOADS OF FLUFF ONTO YOU :D)


End file.
